


Another Soul Gone

by alrangerz



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, F/F, I think those are the tags, Married Couple, Violence, What Have I Done, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: Ajay receives terrible news about Anita.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che
Kudos: 9





	Another Soul Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty old as well. Started this during like season 2 or 3 of Apex. Never really finished it until a few days ago. None of it is accurate info, I've realized when reading over it, but hey. It's fanfic!

It was a dark time for the planets. Wars were raging left and right, and all hope for victory was beginning to fade. Soldiers were being forced to retreat due to copious amounts of casualties, and a shortage of supplies to care for those in need of them.

Many families cried tears of relief when they watched their loved ones walk off of the ships that were bringing the soldiers back home. Then there were some who were approached by superiors with devastating news. News that those loved ones will never be returning home. Mothers, fathers, wives, and husbands would break down in the midst of all of the ceremony, weeping as they dared not believe that they would never see their families again.

Some were waiting anxiously for hours with promises that their soldiers would be arriving shortly. That was the case for one combat medic who had returned home a few weeks prior. She had suffered lacerations to her legs, and a few fractured bones in her arm, when their makeshift hideout was discovered by the enemy. She had made sure most of the patients were taken away to a safe place in exchange for her own safety.

“Dr. Ajay Che?”

The young woman looked over to her left and nodded to the man who was approaching her.

“General Nox. Good to see ya.”   
  
The older man nodded in response before coming to stand beside her. “Waiting for Sergeant Williams?”   
  
“Yes, sir. Her ship should be here soon.”

“I see. I just wanted to come and thank you personally for your outstanding service in the field. A lot more people could have been gone if you hadn’t ushered them to safety.” His dark green eyes held a mirthful glint in them, something Ajay thought she’d never see.

“Thank you, sir. It is always an honor being able to serve my people. Though, I’m not really the one who needs to be congratulated. Listen, Williams and I were thinking of throwing a fete when we all get patched up. You can join us, if ya want.”

“I’ll think about it. People are going to start thinking I favor soldiers.” The older man crossed his arms and watched as another ship dropped in. “Anita is lucky to have someone like you by her side.”

“Whatcha ya mean by that, General?”

General Nox glanced at the combat medic, a small grin etched on his face. “Before you guys started dating, she’d confide in me about her feelings for you. As much as I reminded her that I was her superior, I had a soft spot for her. I told her to make the first move, and if nothing worked out, I’d be there to listen. Her main problem with dating was being able to find someone who could handle her and all of her problems.”

Ajay stared at the older man. She had an idea of what he was referring to. Anita had been in the military since she was in her twenties, and she’s been through a lot. It took Ajay most of their time together to learn how to help if she was ever needed. “I loved her, still do, and the best way to show her that was to be there for her.”

“Then you’ve done a decent job, Captain.”

Wait, what? Ajay furrowed her brow at the title. She was only a first lieutenant. “What did you just call me?”

“Captain. Congratulations on getting promoted.” General Nox tipped his hat before leaving her side. Ajay was genuinely confused until she saw a few men from Anita’s battalion coming from a ship nearby. She patiently waited for her partner, but after a few minutes she began to get restless. She had yet to see Anita, and the last few soldiers were walking by her.

“Ajay?”

Upon hearing her name being called, Ajay turned on her heel only to come face to face with one of the soldiers from the ship. She recognized their face almost immediately from one of Anita’s battalion photos. “Sergeant Hound, it’s nice to see you. Glad you’re okay. Hey, since you’re here, have you seen Anita? I haven’t seen her yet.”

The soldier before her looked around. “I have not seen her. She might have stayed behind to help. I haven’t heard any bad news, which is good. I’ll try to get updates for you, but for now, you should go home and get some rest. Also, it’s good to see that you are okay as well.” The young soldier placed their hand on Ajay’s shoulder before bidding her goodbye.

She sighed to herself and waited a few more minutes before taking the advice and heading home. It was only around three in the afternoon when she arrived at the apartment she shared with Anita. It was nice to see that everything was still up and running. They had left most of the bills to their friends who were given funds to pay for everything. Friends who actually made sure bills were paid on time.

The young medic took off her boots as soon as she was inside. She looked around and noticed a pile of mail on the coffee table, which she would attend to later that evening. All she wanted in that moment was a nice long shower, and a nap.

Her shower only lasted about ten minutes. Her body was screaming at her to get much needed rest, so she obliged. She quickly dried herself and put on a pair of basketball shorts and one of Anita’s t-shirts, opting to just curl up on the couch. Not even five minutes later Ajay was already lightly snoring on the sofa, and wouldn’t awake for almost three hours.

* * *

The sound of someone knocking on the front door is what woke her up, and suddenly she became anxious, her mind and body instantly on high alert. She grabbed one of the jackets from the coat rack near the door before she stood on her toes to look through the peephole. Officers. Military officers. She recognized those uniforms immediately, and suddenly she became nervous.

Another knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. She unlocked the door and opened it slowly to peer around its edge.

“Captain Ajay Che?”

Ajay opened the door completely and leaned against the frame. “Depends on who is asking.”

“Captain Che, I am Lieutenant Colonel Revenant. Accompanying me today are Sergeant Park and Sergeant First Class Blasey. Is it okay if we discuss matters inside?”

The young medic pushed herself off of the doorframe and let them inside of the apartment. All three officers removed their berets as they entered and took their seats in the living room. Ajay was grateful for Anita convincing her to get two couches when they did furniture shopping. She had told her, “Babe get another couch because if we have guests, they’ll be able to sit all in one place.”

She smiled to herself at the memory, but changed her attitude as she closed the door and joined the other soldiers, taking her seat on the other couch. She crossed one leg over the other and gave them all of her undivided attention.

“Before we discuss anything, I just need to verify that you are Captain Ajay Che, MD, partner of Sergeant First Class Anita Williams. What’s your date of birth?”

“May 14th of 1995. Place of birth is Princes Town, Trinidad, Trinidad and Tobago. Is there anything else y’all want? My social, all sixteen digits of my debit card?”

The senior officer cleared his throat and held up his hand. “No, ma’am. That’s fine. We’ve only come here to talk about Sergeant Williams.”

Ajay stiffened almost immediately, but she kept a stoic expression. “Is everything okay? I know one of her soldiers stated she stayed behind? Will she be flown in tomorrow?”

Revenant pressed his lips into a thin line, shaking his head slowly. “We have come with terrible news, Captain. Sergeant Williams was found dead at a nearby camp. Most of her team escaped, and it was because of her.”

“No...no, you’re lying…”

The one named Blasey scrunched her beret in her hands. “I was there. Several enemies found us and she took their attention away long enough for us to leave. None of us were in any shape to fight.” She nodded down to the sling on her arm. “I tried to go back, but someone held me away.”

“How’d she die? What did they do to her,” Ajay asked through gritted teeth. Her body felt numb, but she wouldn’t cry just yet.

“Captain, I-“

“As your superior I demand you to tell me. Everything.”

The three officers looked at one another. “They tied her wrists together and put a blindfold over her eyes. They forced her to kneel before they stepped back, and...they just shot her. Several times…”

Ajay placed her head in her hands and quietly asked them to leave the apartment. “That is an order…”

“Very well. We lend you our deepest condolences.” Revenant pressed his lips into a thin line, nodding in response as he gestured for his fellows to follow suit.

Blasey took another glance back at Ajay as they walked towards the door. She felt for the younger woman, knowing how hard it was to lose someone you loved so dearly, especially in such a horrific manner. The sound of her name pulled her from her thoughts and she exited the home without another word, shutting the front door behind her.

“I will watch over her, Anita.”


End file.
